This invention relates to methods, pharmaceutical compositions and kits comprising an aldose reductase inhibitor (ARI), a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said ARI or said prodrug and a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI), a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said SSRI or said prodrug. This invention further relates to methods of using such pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of diabetic complications such as diabetic neuropathy, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic retinopathy, myocardial infarction, cataracts and diabetic cardiomyopathy.
Aldose reductase inhibitors function by inhibiting the activity of the enzyme aldose reductase, which is primarily responsible for regulating the reduction of aldoses, such as glucose and galactose, to the corresponding polyols, such as sorbitol and galactitol, in humans and other animals. In this way, unwanted accumulations of galactitol in the lens of galactosemic subjects and of sorbitol in the lens, peripheral nervous cord and kidneys of various diabetic subjects are prevented or reduced. Accordingly, aldose reductase inhibitors are of therapeutic value for controlling certain diabetic complications, e.g., diabetic neuropathy, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic cardiomyopathy, myocardial infarction, cataracts and diabetic retinopathy.
Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors function by inhibiting the reuptake of serotonin by afferent neurons.
This invention is directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising an aldose reductase inhibitor (ARI), a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said ARI or of said prodrug; a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI), a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said SSRI or of said prodrug; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, vehicle or diluent.
This invention is also directed to methods of treating a diabetic complication in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal a pharmaceutical composition as set forth hereinbelow. In particular, such diabetic complications as, for example, diabetic neuropathy, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic cardiomyopathy, myocardial infarction, cataracts and diabetic retinopathy can be treated by the methods of this invention.
This invention is also directed to methods of treating a diabetic complication in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal an ARI, a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said ARI or said prodrug; and an SSRI, a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said SSRI or said prodrug.
This invention is especially directed to methods wherein the ARI, prodrug thereof or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said ARI or said prodrug, and the SSRI, prodrug thereof or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said SSRI, are administered separately.
This invention is also especially directed to methods wherein the ARI, prodrug thereof or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said ARI or said prodrug, and the SSRI, prodrug thereof or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said SSRI or said prodrug are administered together.
This invention is also directed to kits comprising:
a) a first unit dosage form comprising an aldose reductase inhibitor (ARI), a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said ARI or said prodrug and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, vehicle or diluent;
b) a second unit dosage form comprising a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI), a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said SSRI or said prodrug and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, vehicle or diluent; and
c) a container.
In the compositions, methods and kits of this invention, it is preferred that said ARI is fidarestat, epalrestat, minalrestat, SPR-210, zenarestat or zopolrestat, a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said ARI or of said prodrug. It is especially preferred that said ARI is zopolrestat, a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof or of said prodrug.
In the compositions, methods and kits of this invention, it is preferred that said selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI) is femoxetine, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, indalpine, indeloxazine, milnacipran, paroxetine, sertraline, sibutramine or zimeldine, a prodrug thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said SSRI or of said prodrug. It is especially preferred that said SSRI is fluoxetine, sertraline or sibutramine. It is even more especially preferred that said SSRI is sertraline or fluoxetine.